Phantom Image
by ayanami-verloren
Summary: Life for the Spades' Queen is complicated...and a certain Joker just makes it even more complicated.


**YES! I FINISHED THIS! FINALLY! And just in time for Christmas! **

**Warning: Wow, this is my first Cardverse, and it's PrUk so go figure. Also onesided UsUk, Ameripan and a dash of FrUk. Also, this might confuse a lot since I have my own idea about cardverse, well, Gilbert's and Arthur's interaction at least. **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine so no suing.**

**Phantom Images**

A coat-clad young man walked through the castle halls. Arthur is aware of the stares he was receiving. From the maids, the servants and the officers. This has been going on since Alfred declared his and Kiku's feelings for each other. The queen quickened his pace. He no longer knows how long he'll be able to withstand the stares, murmurs and pitiful looks. Arthur just hopes he can be patient enough not to blast away any unfortunate gossiping soul to oblivion. Yao has too much to worry right now to clean after both his and Alfred's mistakes.

Arthur knew that his and Alfred's marriage is purely political. Even if there is a rumoured romance between them, Arthur had denied it profusely. It's just purely political, no personal strings attached. The people of Spades would have been happy to have a loving couple at the throne but it just wasn't going to happen.

Alfred didn't love him… The wheat-haired man viewed him as a friend. No, more like an older brother. It simply wasn't so.

The sand-haired blond retreated to his quarters. Another day of hard work for the queen. Alfred had left some papers unsigned and since he is somewhere in the Hearts he obviously cannot work on it. It didn't help that the stack practically grew every hour. If Arthur would neglect it, the King's office would be filled by mountains of paper. And Yao had been working nonstop to assure the people and council that The Queen and The King are not having 'problems'. Well, problems that would affect the land at least.

At some point, Yao is right. The 'love confession' of the King of Spades and the Queen of Hearts didn't affect the land at all. It is still the prospering and strong kingdom everyone knew it was. Arthur knew that some of the neighboring countries, namely Diamonds, thought that this would make the Kingdom of Spades crumble. There has been some history of it happening, a monarchy of another fell in love with the other, sending the kingdom into a chaotic and abysmal destruction. That is until the cards choose a new set of three. Though some didn't end up that way. Most of those succeeding relationship strengthened the alliance between involved kingdoms, brought long periods of prosperity and peace for both the land. Of course this is very rare and very risky.

'_Alfred is just the kind of moron that would risk something like that…' _Arthur thought as he changes his clothes.

Arthur climbed into the bed, trying to fall asleep after a long day of sitting and reading all those bloody documents. Arthur doesn't even know why half of those papers are on Alfred's desk. Really, who would need a document just to repaint their store from royal blue to light blue? It's just blue damn it. Arthur almost ripped the said document to pieces if it weren't for the fact that Yao was there discussing about the new irrigation system in the outskirts of the kingdom. Arthur would have liked to send those things flying, it is simply rubbish.

The young man tossed and turned. Arthur grunted, feeling like a bloody nincompoop. He got up and opened the door to the patio. Arthur sighed as he felt the breezing air of night in his hair. The vine blue roses are in full bloom. It was a moonless night but the stars shone breathtakingly and the air is warm. He could see the garden from here. Resting against the railing, Arthur took a deep breath of the fragrant air. He opted to sit on the cement railing, feeling its slight cold texture. The sandman wouldn't be visiting the queen for hours.

Arthur stared at the heavens. There were millions of dotted light in the black horizon. For Arthur, who is renowned pirate, stars are very captivating. They change by the season and they reappear again. When Arthur is out in the sea, he would spend hours thinking of what lies beyond those sparkling little dots of light. Of course thinking of light would unconsciously lead him into thinking about Alfred.

Alfred, without doubt is nothing like stars. For Arthur, he is like the sun. So bright and blinding. His presence alone is enough to lift the dreary and grave atmosphere around the palace. The trees, the plants, the animals and even the people thrive in his presence. But like the sun, Alfred could also burn and scald. That is much shown at how he sent half of the Club's army crying home, all by himself. Yes, the King of Spades could crush people without breaking a sweat.

Arthur nodded weakly. "Alfred is Spade's sun…" he said in a wistful manner.

"The Sun, huh? Never knew you liked metaphors, eyebrows." A gruff voice said beside Arthur.

Arthur jolted at the voice. He almost fell if it weren't for the pale hand that steadied him. Arthur glared at the source of the voice. There are only two people or should he say beings that could sneak up on Arthur. As expected, a normal person would see nothing on the direction Arthur's venomous glare pointed but he isn't normal. Of all the people in Spades or maybe even in the four kingdoms, Arthur would be the only one who could see the two. He has the sight. A gift Arthur sometimes wishes he never had. But being the Queen gave the said gift a purpose. But it also led Arthur into some dark and mysterious world few had any idea of. Also being an entertainment source for the unseen is a big predicament for Arthur. Most unseen beings like to pick on humans but they seem to like to pick on more on those who can see them. Arthur is one of the very rare ones and might be the only rare one that has the ability to see these two.

"Gilbert, what are you doing here?" Arthur asked, hints of coiling irritation bare for both himself and the Joker.

"Is that the way to thank you awesome savior? Tsk,tsk,tsk, not very gentleman-like, Artie." The white haired man replied, sitting on the railing.

"Sod off, sneaking in one's private chamber at dead of night doesn't seem to be mannerly at all. We're even Gilbert." Arthur leaned against the railing, no longer sitting on it. His hand crossed in front of his chest and was still glaring at the albino.

"Where is Peter? Is he here as well?" the smaller man asked, tearing his eyes away from the suppose-to-be transparent form of the Joker. Arthur doesn't understand why and how Gilbert becomes tangible in Arthur's presence while Peter, Arthur's younger brother, can't. The sand-haired man always forgets to ask or he never asks. Especially not in front of Alfred and Peter.

"Nein, the runt followed your 'husband' all the way to Hearts." When Gilbert saw Arthur's face caught in a horrified and furious impression, the man quickly spluttered. "He'll be okay. No one in Hearts can see us, I know that myself. Even if Kiku can use his fair share of magic, it is still not as strong as yours."

At the mention of the Queen of Hearts name, Arthur's eyes dulled a bit and his shoulders lowered. The Joker saw this but didn't comment on it. Gilbert mumbled something to himself. "Besides he is the one who insisted." Well, it was still loud enough for Arthur to hear.

"Insisted? Peter? He insisted to go to Hearts all by himself?" Arthur squeaked that last part, which drew a laugh from the albino and an embarrassed blush from the sandy-haired man.

After Gilbert's string of laughter, he stared at the queen, whose face is still a bit red. "Ja, he insisted. He seemed pissed off about Alfred. It was a sight how he threw a fit after Alfred publicly announced his and Kiku's, you know, relationship. The little guy was red-faced and how the damn hell did he know all those swear words is beyond me." Gilbert smirked at Arthur. "Still, growing up in the Kirkland household, I guess it's no longer seems that much of a mystery…"

"Sod off you bastard."

"I can't help it if you cannot appreciate awesomeness."Arthur glared at the man. Gilbert noticed this and smirked, intentionally taunting the queen more.

"You let my brother go to the Hearts alone." Arthur stressed at the 'alone' part. Gilbert flicked one of the strands of his platinum blond hair, clearly unfazed by the man's unspoken accusation.

"Chill, eyebrows. Peter can handle himself. He is not a normal human anymore. He is dead, remember." Gilbert said. He noticed a gleam of sadness in Arthur's eyes when he reminded him of the death of his younger brother.

Gilbert continued. "And besides, last time I checked, you're the only one who can see jokers. So it really doesn't matter if he's alone or not. Plus he can fucking fly! So you should just hope that he wouldn't cause too much trouble for your 'husband'. But knowing Peter, he'll probably will."

"Peter wouldn't do that…" Arthur said hesitantly.

"Stop denying the obvious, Artie. We all know how Peter gets when he's mad. You of all people should know that since you are usually the one on the receiving end of his pranks." Arthur reddened when he remembered that Peter had such a big mouth and an even bigger ego. Still, he shouldn't really be surprise if Gilbert knew all about the kid's escapades. After all, even the maids in the castle, knows of it.

"And the runt has an advantage, he's invisible and transparent! I don't think you should worry about Peter that much."

Arthur scoffed. "Oh yeah? Then why the hell are you bloody solid today?"

The joker just rubbed the back of his head, roguish smile on his face. "Well~ I don't know really" Gilbert yawned. "I do not know why I'm solid but when I stepped on your quarters it just happened." The man added. Arthur raised an eyebrow at the man but nonetheless he had let the Joker continue.

"But I have an inkling that it has to do with you." Gilbert gestured at the Queen, smirking. "I'm quite curious about it as well."

"You are an insolent knave, Gilbert." Arthur glared at the man.

"But I'm just telling you what you need to know and what I know, Artie." Gilbert saw Arthur flinch at the nickname. It's the same name Alfred use for Arthur. Gilbert scowled a bit.

The two of them were silent. Arthur, staring at the garden while Gilbert stared at the skies but he would glance at the sand-haired man frequently.

"Do you know that the garden is a special present for me from Alfred?" Arthur spoke with melancholy, eyes far and mind wandering. Gilbert's scowl deepened. He hates being left behind and ignored.

And Arthur is currently ignoring him for the favour of some place Gilbert cannot reach…

Gilbert hates it.

But he still indulges the man. "Really? I thought the Spades were famous for their glamorous gardens…" Gilbert hates it even more when he saw the wistful smile that touched Arthur's lips.

"Yes, but it wasn't always like this. The garden only had twilight roses and strangely, green club clovers and it was very blue." Arthur smiled. "I always thought it looked lonely, and I mentioned it to Alfred. That is before I knew he was going to be king. One of the things he first did was to bring plants here from the other kingdoms…"

Arthur's smile turned into a sad one. It looked painful to Gilbert, to still be smiling even though it pains you. Peter had once mentioned to Gilbert that Arthur tends to endure whatever pain he has...

Gilbert commented that the Spade's queen is very admirable or…

'Just very stupid…' The statement echoed through the white-haired joker's mind as he stared at the queen.

"I guess that's how Alfred met Kiku…" Arthur's voice trembled a bit. It is noticeable to Gilbert that the smaller man is holding back his tears. A gust of cold wind swept the two of them, dutifully drying the Spades Queen's unshed tears.

Gilbert couldn't help but hate the wind…

Even though it has been a long time since he last felt it on his skin.

"By the way…Why are you solid again? I don't remember seeing Peter solid nor I have read anything about Jokers being solid…" Arthur's question broke Gilbert away from his thoughts.

"Hmm…I think maybe it's because Peter is still a greenhorn joker. His horns and tail are practically nonexistent." Gilberts glared at the Spades' queen. "And for your information I'm the only joker who has ever been around. Before Peter came along that is. I should know."Arthur gave a contemplative hum.

Gilbert felt nice…Nice that the Queen of Spades is actually listening to him and actually considering what he's saying.

That hasn't happened for a long time…The last time was when Gilbert was still the King of Hearts. Only then everyone's ears are tuned to whatever he's saying. Whether it is nonsense or not…

Gilbert stared at Arthur. He knows that the man is contemplating whatever he is saying, not just hearing and watching him talk…Actually and genuinely listening to him… Unlike those who were on Gilbert's court.

Maybe that's why Gilbert decided to leave. He got tired of all the unawesomeness around him.

"Still…Why are you solid? I can grasp that Peter is still not capable of doing such a thing but why are you solid…right this bloody second?" Arthur asked. Gilbert couldn't help but smile at the childish curiosity lacing the blue-clad man's voice.

"Maybe it's not me…Maybe it's you." Gilbert found himself staring straight at Arthur's emerald coloured eyes… Eyes that lost their original luster for the time being, clouded with sadness but still shows that spark that is naturally imbed within them.

Arthur frowned at the man's statement. That didn't answer his question.

"Get to the bloody point, Gilbert, before I call security."

The Joker just shrugged. "Well, you, your presence. I think it has something to do with that. Jeez, you have such a stick up your ass!"

"My presence? Anything wrong with it? Well, anything I need to know?" Arthur asked, interest invoked.

"Nothing really… it's just…it's different."

Arthur frowned. "Give me something clearer, bastard."

"Well, Mr. Stick-up-my-ass, I personally don't know what is so different with you…" Gilbert looked at Arthur, taking in Arthur's appearance, the man's sand-coloured hair, his green eyes, his pale skin. Gilbert frowned. He honestly didn't know what is so different about this man but Gilbert knows that the Queen of Spades is definitely something unique…

"First, is that you aren't the only one in the whole kingdom that has the sight, albeit all of the other ones I happen to know belong to the Sets of Spades as well, I wonder if there is a particular trait that favors this land…" Gilbert continued to muse. "Second, I know is it that it just happens to you. Gott knows I tried a hundred times for West to see me just once…" Gilbert's crimson eyes met Arthur's, who were fastened onto him, listening intently.

"Third…Is that I don't know why it solely is isolated to your presence. Me and Peter can never be seen when there are other people besides you…I had asked your brother whether you know a spell to do that. Of course Peter said you knew nothing of the sort even if you messed with black magic a lot."

Arthur raised an eyebrow at the man's answer. "So in the end it didn't get us anywhere in solving this mystery…"

Gilbert grinned. "Well, I guess not."

"Still, I think Spades is lucky to have you as a queen…"

Arthur stared at the Joker incredulously. "What in the world are you talking about? If you were paying any attention to the events as of late, you'll see that I'm probably the worst queen in the history of Spades! Even my own subjects were saying that."

Gilbert leaned against the railing. "No way! Elizabetha is far worse that you! And I don't really think those rumors are true…"

"The notorious bloodshed between you and the Club's queen is widely known. You sure know how to hold grudges huh?"

"That's beside the point. " Gilbert replied.

"How could you say that? You said it yourself. There are rumors going about the castle about the reason Alfred left me, well, not left me exactly…"

"We were never together in the first place…." Arthur added, sadness hinted on his tone.

"That man is an idiot." Arthur's head sharply turned towards Gilbert, who was staring at the dark sky. His red-eyes hidden away by his long, snow-white fringes so that Arthur cannot see them.

"You shouldn't speak of a king like that. He could have your head if he wanted to…"

"I'm already dead, what'll he do?" Gilbert let out a cocky laugh at the annoyed look of Arthur's face.

"I forgot. Sometimes the need to mutilate you becomes too strong for me that I often imagine cutting your silly little head off."

"You're still as violent as usual…"

Arthur scoffed. "Of course, why would I change? I…I…"

"There's nothing wrong with you, Arthur. I like you just the way you are, a stick-in-the-mud, grumpy and stubborn man." Gilbert smiled at Arthur.

Arthur blinked before a tint of pink erupted from his cheeks. He muttered a small thank you, not daring to meet the phantom's eyes.

"Now where was I…Ah, yes! Spades is quite lucky to have you as the queen, no matter what your maids and servants and citizens say. What do they know of strategy? I say out of all the queens you have quite the upper hand! Not that my bruder's queen is weak but…" Gilbert paused as he thought of how to express his observations in a way the Spadian Queen would understand.

"Well, Kiku just doesn't have that large magic reservoir in him. He can easily be exhausted in using magic and that is one of the Hearts current main weak points. They cannot focus on their magic attacks so they tend to use shady and undetectable tactics." Gilbert laughed. "Well, you can call it 'dirty fighting' but it is a good strategy, right?"

Gilbert took a large breath before continuing. "Francis' queen, Lily is…well she is weak. And have to depend on her older brother and Francis for help but as a common characteristic of Queens, she has some magic reservoir but…I doubt if she will be able to use it in a cutthroat situation such as war. She is far too delicate, protected and all that."

"Next is the Club's queen, Eliza. Well, she'll surely pummel you in hand-to-hand combat, wait you know that right? We both know that." Gilbert grumbled. "But if it were to the main aspect of being a queen, that means being the source of magic in the kingdom, well she's a big failure, kesesesese!"

Gilbert smirked. "I mean of all the queens, Eliza happens to have the least magic reservoir. Maybe that is because she depends on physical strength more than Magic. I doubt if she could recite a simple spell without it exploding in her face! But she is dangerous, I'll tell you that. Ivan wouldn't have kept her as the queen if she is weak. Her swordsmanship and wit fills her lack in the magical side, well not enough as the Clubs land's weather is still horrible but even the past queens couldn't control that weather."

"So cheer up already! You're fine like this! The king didn't leave because he hates you…You of all people should know that. You should just listen to the awesome me!" Gilbert said, staring at the Spades' queen, a serious look on his face.

Arthur's eyes widened as he watch the Joker pour his heart out. He had never seen Gilbert this animated or sincere. He always had that cunning look on his face that makes Arthur weary of him. Now, he just looks like a kid describing what he learned to his parents.

Arthur laughed, tears coming from his eyes. He couldn't care if his stomach is staring to cramp or if Gilbert was staring at him as if he had gone bonkers. He laughed until he had to catch his breath. He laughed until his lungs cannot take in anymore. He knew he had fallen to the floor already, on his stomach and his laughter is starting to sound hysterical. But Arthur knows one thing:

It feels so good to laugh, especially when he hadn't even smile for more than a week now.

Gilbert raised an eyebrow at the man. And here he was trying to cheer up the Spades' queen and he had the gall to laugh at him. "What is wrong with you?"

Arthur stopped laughing and rolling on his back. His green eyes staring up the ebony sky, littered with millions of stars. He remembers how he'll sneak out of the house, lay in the grass and stare up the sky all night until he felt so cold it hurts. He'll only leave when the pain became unbearable.

Even so, he'll still do it night after night. No matter how painful it is.

"Nothing. It just been a while since the last time I had laughed like that. And flattery wouldn't get you anywhere, Gil."

Prussia slumped next at the man, staring at the same sky that the man next to him worships. He stared at the shorter man from the corner of his eye and then stared at the stars again. Night in Spades always are the best, the wind calm and welcoming, the air had a smell of vitality and the tint of Midnight roses scent, tonight was moonless night but it gave glory to the tiny stars.

"I don't get you, you mad man."

Arthur laughed again. "Sorry if my intellect is more than you can bear…"

"Thank you though…" Arthur said, not turning around to face Gilbert's crimson irises.

The smile Arthur had is enough.

"Don't mention it. That is why I'm awesome." Gilbert frowned when he remembered something.

"Still, I wanted to ask…"

Arthur didn't turn his head, eyes still fixed on the stars. Gilbert had always known that the Spade's Queen was rather enamoured by the night sky, particularly the stars.

"What is it?" Arthur's asked. Gilbert could hear the smile on the man's lips.

"What did Francis say to you when he came over a few weeks ago?" Gilbert watched as Arthur's eyes widened and the man's body tensed. Cool red eyes met surprised green ones.

In all honesty, the Joker no longer needed to ask. It was his job to know. And he was good at it. He knew the growing fondness between the Spades' king and the Hearts' queen even long before the two identified it as love. Gilbert knew that the three Kingdoms, Hearts, Diamond and Clubs all eyed Spades with both fear and admiration. And he knew of their jealousy over the Spades' Royal pair.

Well, former pair…

And Gilbert knew they would make their move soon. Now that the pair was torn apart, something will surely shift.

A key piece was left alone with the king's flight.

It was only a matter of time and who'll act first that would decide it.

Gilbert just didn't expect Francis of all people. He thought it would be Ivan.

"What are you talking about? Francis did visit but…"

"Go on."

"We had a huge fight and he…"

"Yes?" Gilbert saw the redness on the sand-haired man's cheeks spreading. Gilbert didn't need Arthur to continue because he already knew what happened that night. He just needed to know from Arthur's point of view.

"I-I…Why the bloody hell are you asking this anyway?!" Arthur furiously shouted. Gilbert knew he was just dodging the question. Not that the Joker would let him.

"Just answer the question and tell me what happened." Gilbert coldly replied, tone laced with seriousness and finality. The Joker saw the way Arthur's shoulder slumped. He knew the man was baffled at the same annoyed. Well, it was better than feeling insulted.

"H-he said something about Alfred and I lashed out on him, more so than any time I could remember." Gilbert nodded in comprehension. He did observe the exchange but on a very safe distance, at least to distance himself from the Queen's eyes.

"Continue…" The platinum-haired man saw hesitation on the Queen's visage.

"He is a pervert." Arthur said dismissively. Gilbert's eyes darkened at the reply. It wasn't what he wanted the Queen to say.

"Elaborate on it." Once again, Arthur blushed, the red colour painting the tip of his ears and his neck a supple red.

"Bloody hell! Do I really have to elaborate that he kissed me, you sodding pr-" Arthur was interrupted by a hand on his wrist, turning his head towards the Joker. He blinked when he was pulled towards the man.

"Yeah…he always had a soft for you, you know that." Gilbert laughed when he heard Arthur snort. They stayed like that, Gilbert's arms around the smaller man until Arthur tried to stand up. Gilbert released him without saying anything.

"I need to go to sleep. I still have a lot of work tomorrow." Arthur said, dusting his self.

"I know…but do you hate Francis now?" Arthur scoffed at the question. From the man's tone , it was the very thing he wanted to ask. Arthur almost forgot that the phantom was friends with the current King of Diamonds.

The same goes for Arthur though…

"Pfft. Please, I already hate Francis from the very start. Nothing will change."

'_No.'_

Gilbert heard the underlying message from that statement. Of course, even in the well-known bad blood between the Spades' Queen and the Diamond's King, the two are closer than what they let others know. Gilbert knows this himself.

Arthur stood up, detaching himself from the Joker, who let him go without any word. The platinum haired man followed shortly.

"Good Night then, Joker."

"Good Night, Queen of Spades."

With that farewell, Arthur proceeded to back to his room, surprisingly sleepy. He was about to let out a yawn when he was grabbed and turned around.

"What-" He felt a small peck on his lips, so light and brief that he doubts if it even happened.

He would have passed it as a thing of imagination if it weren't by the satisfied grin from the Joker.

"Now, were even." Arthur blinked.

"Wha…" He didn't have the time to even say anything when the platinum haired man climbed on the railing, smirk on his face.

"Gute Nacht, liebchen." Gilbert smirked when he saw the usually serious Queen blink owlishly as his solid form disappear. Oh well, Gilbert can always look forward to the next time.

And besides he seriously needed to make a visit to Diamonds.

Arthur watched as Gilbert flew away. He smirked.

'There is always the next time to forward to…'

And that thought he yawned and went to sleep. The most relaxing sleep the Queen of Spades has ever had for weeks now.

**FIN**

**Author's Note: Urrrrgh, I wanted to get this up on my birthday but I got buried on reports that my birthday wasn't even fun...**

**In my head, way before the Decks chose Arthur as the Queen of Spades, he knew Francis, Gilbert and Antonio. You can say they were childhood friends. Then, Gilbert got chosen by the Deck as the Hearts' King, shortly after Francis and then Arthur. The Spade's current King was chosen way after Arthur(same goes for Francis' Queen though) and Spades and Diamond were both a short of the Royal trio for quite some time. The Deck shifted when Gilbert, for some unknown reason died and left his position to Ludwig, who was the former Queen of Hearts. And for the record, Clubs was the only Kingdom that hasn't experience the shift but they were pummeled by famines and harsher weathers to gain any leverage.**

**Any questions, either pm me or review, I'll reply.**

**Still, dudes… REVIEW! **

**I'm off to finish my RuUk AU! WISH ME LUCK GUYS~**


End file.
